Pokémon: The Mystery Crystal
by Capricorn 1995
Summary: Welcome to a world filled with Pokémon. This world is a region called Mislo. But our story takes place in a village in the north the region. A little town called LittleBranch. In this town, in a house, in a bedroom lays Jak. He is about to have the adventure of a lifetime… (Please review and comment as I am fairly new to the whole FanFic thing!)
1. Episode 1: The Unfortunate Cubone

Pokémon: The Mystery Crystal

Episode 1: The Unfortunate Cubone

_Welcome to a world filled with wonderful creatures. These creatures are Pokémon. This world is a region called Mislo. You may not have heard of this region, it is a place where all sorts of Pokémon dwell. Ones from Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and Hoenn make their homes here. But our story takes place in a village in the north the region. A little town called LittleBranch. In this town, in a house, in a bedroom lays Jak. He is about to have the adventure of a lifetime…_

I peered out of my bedroom window. There she was, in the garden with her Munchlax and Charmander. She loved them so much. I just wished she loved me as much as I loved her. She has long, straight black hair and slightly tanned skin. She wore a black skirt with the Pokéball logo and a leather jacket. The three of them ran around, jumping and training. I had never had the chance to get a Pokémon. My mum was completely against it. As Emma and her Pokémon went back into their house I heard my mum calling.

"Jak! Can you take a package to Professor Maple for me?"

I went downstairs and picked up the package.

"See you later mum!"

I stepped outside and began the long walk to Maple Labs. Professor Maple was a Pokémon expert. She was in touch with all the other professors in all the other regions. She had black hair and tanned skin with green eyes and large round glasses. She was always wearing a lab coat and really loved Pokémon. I hoped one day to receive a Pokémon from her but I doubt I ever will.

As I strolled through the wooded path I heard a strange sound, a sort of hum. I glanced around but saw nothing. I continued on but soon heard it again, this time louder. I could hear that it was coming from a large hole in a tree. I went over and looked inside the hole. Tucked inside was a necklace, with a triangular green crystal attached to it. The crystal was glowing faintly. It then made another hum. I picked it up and could feel that it was vibrating. It stopped again and I put it round my neck. I decided I would show it to Professor Maple. I grabbed my package and ran along the path.

I had gotten about a few meters away from the tree when I started feeling very faint. I stopped running and came to a halt. My whole body was shaking. I dropped the package and fell backwards. I felt my whole body shrink. My arms became shorter. My legs shrunk and moved to my sides my head grew and stretched. I felt a hard object growing over my face. Something fell into my hand and a tail grew from my back.

Suddenly it all stopped. I sat up again. I was much lower to the ground. I looked down at the necklace. There was now a green triangular crystal attached to my brown scaly stomach. I was holding a bone in my hand. I waddled over to a puddle and gazed into the muddy water. I had turned into a Cubone!

I topped backwards. How could this have happened? I wondered how I would ever turn back. At that moment I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and saw that three Rattata who had opened the package and were eating the berries inside. I stumbled over, still not sure of my new feet. They all stopped eating and looked up at me.

"Stop eating those berries!" I shouted.

The three Rattata looked at each other and then started laughing.

"Hey Johnny, get a load o' this guy!"

"Oooh, I'm scared!" One said, sarcastically. This made them laugh even harder.

I was getting pretty mad at this point. I swung the bone in my hand and hit the closest Rattata in the nose. The others stopped laughing.

"That was not a smart move fella…"

The three of them started towards me. I backed up but tripped on my tail.

"Rough 'im up boys!"

They started biting and scratching me. I kicked and swing the bone but it made no difference. I was cut and hurting all over. Suddenly there was a blast of fire that scorched the Rattata's tails. They squeaked in pain and ran about in all directions. Flaming embers filled the air and the Rattatas ran away. A red hand reached down and helped me up. It was a Charmander. I then saw Emma standing over the package.

"Good job Charmander!"

She pressed the button on a Pokéball and Charmander disappeared. She scooped up the remains of the package and came over to me. She picked me up and carried me off down the road.

"Don't worry little guy. I'll get you to Professor Maple and she'll fix you up. Looks like this package was meant for her too…"

I gazed up at her. Was this a dream? Was I really a Pokémon nestled in the arms of the girl I loved? If it was a dream I hope it never ends…

As we neared the lab, I suddenly realised that I had not told Emma that it was me she was carrying.

"Emma! It's me! Jak, from next door…"

"Chatty little fella aren't you?" she smiled.

"What? No it's me! I'm a human."

"Alright we're nearly there…"

It was as if she couldn't understand me. Then it struck me. Pokémon can only speak to other Pokémon and they can understand humans, but when they speak to a human, that person only hears the name of the Pokémon. What Emma is hearing is basically "Cubone cu bone bone Cubone!" and nothing else.

We had arrived at the lab. As we entered I heard Professor Maple's laughter.

"Professor! I have some things for you!"

The professor came in with a Pigey sat on her shoulder.

"Hi Emma! How are you? Whatcha got there?"

"Well there's this package I found that was left on the road and I also found this Cubone. He has been hurt by some Rattata."

The professor took me and placed me on a work table. She pulled out a spray bottle and some plasters. After spraying my wounds with potion and covering me in plasters, the professor had a look at the package.

"That's odd. This is the package I ordered from Jak's mum. I wonder why it had been left in the road."

"Perhaps Jak dropped it. He might have been on his bike and it fell off" suggested Emma.

Professor Maple came back over to me. She looked at the green crystal in my chest.

"That's odd. Cubone don't normally have a crystal here. In fact they don't normally have a crystal at all."

I wished that I could explain but they would just hear the word Cubone over and over.

"I think you should take it with you on your journey!" said the professor, gleefully.

"What! But don't you want to examine it?"

"I don't have the equipment here for finding out about this crystal. You should take him to my friend Professor Rose. She lives in Wash Port."

"I guess so. I need to travel to the eight gyms and then the Jewel league. Wash port is along the way."

Emma took out a Pokéball and came down to my level.

"Do you want to come with me Cubone?"

"Yes, I would love to…" I said.

"I'll take that as a yes!" she smiled, and touched the Pokéball to my head. I was surrounded by red light and then I was suddenly stood in a white room. There were large pillows everywhere and it was very cosy and warm. Suddenly there was another flash of red and I was back in the lab.

"Well then Cubone, we had better get going. Bye professor!"

We made our way out of the door. I noticed that Emma was now holding a Pokédex. She aimed it down at me and then read the information from the screen.

"Cubone, the lonely Pokémon. When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly. That's not very nice. I hope you never feel lonely or sad."

She patted my head. I felt very strange. I almost felt as if I was supposed to be a Cubone and not a human. My life seemed better now. As we journeyed along the road out of town, Emma looked at her Pokénav.

"It looks like our first destination is King Town."

She put away the Pokénav and pressed the buttons on her Pokéballs. Munchlax and Charmander appeared.

"Let's all walk together!"

As we walked I looked over at the two of them. Charmander caught me looking.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes…"

Munchlax looked over.

"Heya new guy! I'm Munchlax! Nice to meet ya!"

He grabbed my arm and thrust it up and down. It made the skull on my head rattle.

"Nice to…meet you…too…"

Emma handed us each some food and Munchlax immediately lost interest in talking to me and began eating.

"I hope you and I can be good friends!" said Charmander.

I nodded and then turned to my food. Although today had been pretty weird, I felt quite happy as a Pokémon. After all, I get spend time with Emma. And nothing could be better than that.


	2. Episode 2: King Town Showdown

Episode 2: King Town Showdown

_As we rejoin our friend Jak, he is travelling with Emma towards King Town. This town is famous for its Pokémon cuisine but also its Pokémon training course. Teams race their Pokémon around the course, attacking targets and avoiding the other team's attacks._

"I hope you are excited about coming to King Town Cubone!"

I nodded my head and Emma smiled. I'd worked out a few simple gestures that would let her know what I want or am feeling. I was also getting used to my new feet. My legs were quite short so it took me some time to travel, and I got tired quite quickly.

"We could have a go at that assault course I've so much about."

As we reached the top of a hill, we were suddenly blasted with cold water. I fell backwards and my skull rattled when I hit the floor.

"Sorry! Let me get you a towel!" cried a voice.

Emma wiped her face and helped me up.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know there was anyone coming up the hill…" said a young boy, wearing a blue t-shirt.

"That's…err…fine. I guess you must be training a water type Pokémon" said Emma.

"Actually I'm training two!" said the boy, pointing behind him.

On the hill top behind him was a Krabby and a Horsea. We walked over.

"Sorry about that sir…" squeaked the Horsea.

"That's alright! I guess you were training pretty hard." I said.

"Nip! Yeh, we're training so we can evolve for our trainer!" said Krabby.

"Why's that? Isn't he happy with you the way you are?"

"Why do you want them to evolve?" asked Emma.

"Well, my brothers are really into the training course here in King Town. Problem is that one of them is on the Kingdra team and the other is on the Kingler team. They both want me to join their team. So I'm trying to evolve my Krabby and Horsea so I can make them both happy."

"Well why don't we have a battle? Then maybe they might evolve."

"Yeah! That might work. So far they've only trained against each other."

So it was settled, the boy, whose name is Andrew, led us into town and down to the battle grounds. As we made our way there we walked past the training course. Trainers and Pokémon were clambering all over the different obstacles, dodging attacks and shooting targets. We reached the battle grounds and Emma and Andrew took up their positions.

"Ok. First I'm going to battle with…Krabby!"

Andrew threw the Pokéball into the air. It opened and Krabby appeared on the ground.

"I choose…Munchlax!"

Emma threw her Pokéball and Munchlax landed heavily on the floor.

"Right then Krabby! Start things off with a Water Gun!"

Krabby shot a stream of water at Munchlax.

"Munchlax use Swallow!"

Munchlax opened his mouth and guzzled down the water.

"Now go for a Body Slam!"

Munchlax charged and Krabby and bashed him full on. Krabby skidded backwards but regained balance.

"Krabby! Vice Grip now!"

Krabby jumped forward and clamped its claw around Munchlax. Munchlax struggled and tried to pry the claw apart. Krabby and Munchlax were straining hard. Suddenly Munchlax managed to remove Krabby's claw. He gave Krabby a good kick and jumped back out of harm's way.

"Well done Munchlax!" I shouted.

"Metronome now!" yelled Emma.

Munchlax began swinging his arms from side to side. His body began to glow and then there was a flash of light. Munchlax opened his mouth and blasted out a Flamethrower. Krabby disappeared in the fire. When it clear he was laying flat on his back.

"Krabby!"

Andrew ran over and picked up his Pokémon. Emma went over and used a Burn Heal on him.

"I think we had better take him to a Pokémon centre…"

Later on we were sat in the Pokémon centre, waiting to see if Krabby would be alright. I sat with Charmander, Munchlax and Horsea.

"Geez. I hope I didn't do too much damage to Krabby…" said Munchlax.

"Nurse Joy is very good at looking after Pokémon. I remember my mother telling me how a Nurse Joy saved her life" said Charmander.

"Yeah…um…I come in here all the time…" whispered Horsea.

I noticed the light go out over the operating theatre. The doors opened and Nurse Joy, along with her two Chanseys came out, with Krabby on a stretcher.

"Krabby has made a good recovery. He will need to rest for a day or two, but he should be right as rain!"

"Thank you Nurse Joy" said Andrew.

He put Krabby down on the floor so he could see us.

"Hey Krabby…how are you?" whispered Horsea

"Nip. I'm alright now! Those Chanseys are great healers!"

"Sorry if I hurt ya Krabby…" said Munchlax.

"Nip! No worries! I got some valuable experience from that battle."

"Well then Krabby, time to get back into your Pokéball" said Andrew.

He pressed the button and Krabby was returned to the Pokéball. We all headed off towards the obstacle course. Today was the semi-finals of the competition. So far the Kingdra team had beaten the Nidoking team. This time it was Kingler team verses Slowking team.

"The Slowking are very clever and tactical, but the Kingler are strong and fast. This is going to be a good race!" exclaimed Andrew.

There were four on each team. Two Slowking and two Kingler were waiting at the start line, and the others were standing at the other end ready to knock out the opponents. Suddenly, the referee blew his whistle and they were off. They all began running towards the climbing wall. The Kinglers used their massive claws to punch into the wall, and the Slowkings used the grapple rope at the bottom of the wall. The Kinglers were first over but the Slowking were close behind. The next obstacle was a rope swing across a deep pool. The Kinglers were there first but as they swung over one of them accidentally cut the rope and fell into the pool. The other tried to help him out. The Slowkings had now caught up and swung across the pool with ease.

"This is very exciting!" said Charmander.

"I wonder who'll win!" I replied.

The four of them were neck and neck as they reached the balance beam. The other teammates began firing attacks to try and knock them off. The Slowking aimed Confusion attacks at the Kinglers. One of them was hit and began going the wrong way. The Kinglers used bubble beam and made the beam slippery. One of the Slowking slipped and fell. The other two made it to the end and dashed for the finish. Just as Slowking was about to cross he was hit with a blast of water and stumbled. Kingler scuttled across the line, slicing the ribbon with his claw.

"The winner is Kingler!" shouted the referee.

The crowd broke into loud cheering and applause. So once again it was Kingler and Kingdra in the finals. As the crowd began to disperse, a young man came over to where we were standing.

"Hey bro! Did you see the race?" he asked.

"Sure did George. Emma this is my brother. He's on the Kingler team." said Andrew.

"Hi Emma. Have you been training with my brother? Has his Krabby evolved yet?"

At that moment another man came over.

"Hey George, nice race. Hope you're ready for a beating tomorrow!" he laughed.

"This is my other brother Sam. He is on the Kingdra team." explained Andrew.

"So you are Andrews new battle partner? Has his Horsea evolved yet? We could use an extra member on our team!"

Andrew looked down at his feet.

"Come on Andrew! When are you going to join Team Kingler?!"

"You mean Team Kingdra!"

"No way! As if he'd join your team!"

"That's rich coming from you!"

The two brothers began shouting at each other. I tried to cover my ears but my arms were too short. I looked at Andrew. He was looking very annoyed. Suddenly he yelled; "Stop it!"

The two brothers went quiet and looked at him.

"I don't want to join your silly teams. I want to explore the Mislo region and lands beyond. I want to have fun with my Pokémon, not compete with them. I'm going to leave town and find my true calling."

He turned and walked away. Emma went after him and I followed her. The two brothers stood in silence and watched their brother leave.

On the edge of town Emma and I caught up with Andrew. He had stopped and was sat on the grass outside the city gates.

"So where are you going now?" asked Emma.

"Well…I was wondering…if I could…"

"Do you want to travel with me?"

Andrew nodded.

"It's going to be a long journey. I'm going to all the gyms. Are you sure you want to come."

Andrew looked up at the sky.

"I think you should go…" said someone.

"Me too…" said someone else.

We turned around to see Sam and George with their Kingler and Kingdra, standing in the gate way.

"Mum was right Andrew. You weren't meant to follow in our footsteps."

"You should go and explore the world."

Andrew stood up and ran over to his brothers. They all hugged each other and said their goodbyes. Emma wiped a tear from her eye, before picking me up and holding me against her chest. Andrew turned and came back towards us.

"Goodbye brother…" said Sam, as we left for our next adventure.


End file.
